Departures
by The BestChaser
Summary: Two years after they broke up, Oliver Wood finally meets Katie Bell again while scouting for Puddlemere at the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor Finals. They have both changed, but there is something else that weighs heavy on Katie's mind. One-Shot. Slightly AU


**Departures**

**Hi guys!**

**This is my first English story and I am nervous as hell! I have been studying in the US for about a year and spend my Senior year of Highschool there, too. So I hope my English isn't too bad. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Who thinks I could make this up? I might be creative, but I'm no genius! I'll leave that all up to JKR**

**About the Story:**** The first story I have ever written is in German (as I am in fact German) and works kind of as a prequel to this one, and my bigger project I have been working on is a sequel to this. So, you might consider this a filler. It is a one-shot as of now, but if you like it…convince me otherwise. Why did I switch to English? Honestly, when I started typing I only realized that I was writing in English after about half a page. Katie and Oliver are my favorite pairing. This one-shot is kinda sappy at times (I think so), but don't expect a happy ending. I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you have fun reading it, too!**

**A/N 03/02/09:**** Hey again! While I was writing my other story (It's the Prequel to this, so go read it if you like this one), I realized I made a few mistakes concerning Katie's age. In the books she's supposed to be just a year ahead of Harry, but I'll put her (and Alicia for that matter) in with Angelina…only that Angelina will be a year older than them (she started at age 12). Just didn't want to confuse you :o)**

**Enjoy!**

Sparrows were hopping around in the grass searching for seeds as the small droplets of dew on the leaves of the little rose bush were sparkling in the morning light. Oliver Wood flipped through his Newspaper while sipping on his early morning coffee. He had been awake for several hours and had already gotten back from his jogging session with his team, Puddlemere United. Every morning, their coach woke them up at five and took them on a run for an hour. Their regular practice usually started at eight at the stadium.

The hour Oliver had in between was sacred to him. He enjoyed drinking his coffee and just sitting on the kitchen table, looking outside the window. His wife and son were still sound asleep at that time, so this was the only time of the day he would have to himself. From the window he could see the sun rising over the little valley and he had the best view from the little hill his mansion was sitting on. Being a famous Quidditch player, he could afford such a luxurious house.

He didn't care much for it, but his wife Elaine refused to live in anything but this very house. One day she had come home from a shopping tour with her friends and had claimed she found the perfect house. That's where they were right now. Oliver didn't mind, he fairly enjoyed it, but he didn't need it. He bought it anyway; anything to keep his wife happy.

After he graduated Hogwarts two years prior, and becoming a famous Quidditch keeper, he had enough money to buy anything he needed. Puddlemere paid well and he loved his job. It was his passion, his life. Even back in school when he had been captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he had loved it, maybe even more so. Ever since he left school, something was missing. He hadn't figured out what it was yet, but he just was not as happy as he used to be.

Being a dad and husband was more than he had imagined and sometimes he wondered how he managed everything without breaking. Elaine worked a little bit on the side, since Vincent was a little older now, but most of the time she stayed home with the boy. Oliver got more and more involved at Puddlemere, and today they would even send him out to scout for new players. At Hogwarts, of all places! He had not been back to visit since he had left, so he was nervous as to what he would find. Sure, the school could not have changed much in two years, but his former friends that were still there certainly must have.

He took another sip from his coffee, swirling the rest around in the pure white porcelain mug. And then there was _her_. He didn't know what he would do or say to her if they met up again. Before he had left, Oliver had been dating Katie Bell, his right hand chaser, for over a year. They had been really serious, even though Katie was only fifteen, what people called "Highschool Sweethearts". Multiple times they were caught wandering around school late at night or making out in the locker rooms. Everybody was convinced they were made for each other and he could clearly remember their fellow teammates, and how happy they had been once they had found out about them. He had known back then that he really loved her.

Everything had been perfect until he made a huge mistake. _You cannot say that's a mistake, for crying out loud!_ He scowled himself. Deep down he knew better. In his final year, after he and Katie had been dating for a while, Elaine transferred to Hogwarts. She was from New York, but had lived in France for a couple of years. After Hufflepuff had lost to Ravenclaw, Gryffindor had gotten another chance to win the house cup, so Oliver and his friends had celebrated with a little butterbeer and firewiskey. Maybe a little too much. Elaine had been there too and took advantage of his…_not too sharp senses_ at that time.

He slept with her that night, something he had regretted the minute it happened. Three months later she told him that she was pregnant and that he would be a dad by the end of August. His happy world had shattered to pieces at that time. Being the gentlemen he was, he could not just leave her with this heavy burden. When he told his parents, they encouraged him to get married and support the woman and child. "It is your duty, son! A child is a great responsibility!" his father had said. Telling Katie had been the hardest part.

She had taken it surprisingly calm, almost emotionless; but he could sense her pain and read the emotions in her pale face that night in the hospital wing. She had not been well at that time herself, since she had been coming down with a bad virus. Multiple times she had fainted and thrown up during class and practice, and he had been worried about her. It even felt like she was hiding something from him that night as if she was not really paying attention to what he was saying. He knew that look from when he talked about tactics. He never found out what it was, but he figured that she might have known about Elaine already. He never heard from her or saw her again.

Until today. He was pretty certain that he would end up seeing her. Him and his fellow teammate Mad would join their co-coach Marc to scout for new players at the Hogwarts Final game. Puddlemere did that every year, although it was the first time Oliver was going. The year before there had been no Quidditch due to the Trimagical Tournament. He was nervous as hell. Suddenly, there was a soft "pop" in the living room and his teammate Mad appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Man, ready to go?", he asked with a knowing grin. Oliver had filled him in one night after an evening practice and he very well knew what Oliver was going through.

"Almost", he answered while getting up and pouring the remains from his cup into the sink. He watched as the brown liquid formed a little circle around the faucet and slowly disappeared.

"Marc told us to just meet in front of the pub in Hogsmeade at ten. What's its name again?"

"_Three Broomsticks_"

"Yeah, right."

Mad was from Australia, so he had never been to school at Hogwarts and therefore didn't know about the _Three Broomsticks_. Once he found out that Oliver had been a former student, he begged him to show him around before they went to scout at the game.

Oliver had agreed instantly, already looking forward to roam the little village's streets that he used to spend so many weekends at during his years at Hogwarts. Since he had left, he hadn't had a chance to go and he was convinced that there wasn't a chocolate in the world that could beat _Honeyduke's Best_. And Madame Rosmertha, the owner of the _Three Broomsticks_, made a hot chocolate that was just to die for. Those two things were the only ones Oliver Wood had cared about on those special weekends, since chocolate was one of his only weaknesses. Chocolate and Katie Bell. He sighed and Mad looked at him with a questioning look.

"Are we heading out?" he asked.

"Sure, let's go."

Together they apparated to the little pub on Hogmeade's main street and Oliver could not help but smile. He had not been here for over two years, but the place still had the same effect on him as it did when he was still at student. It was a Saturday, and he wondered if this was a one of the weekend the students were allowed to leave school for the village. Like pilgrims they traveled down the little path from the school grounds and filled every store and little pub.

Mad and him walked down the little street of shops and cafes and just enjoyed the early summer morning. It was just a little past eight and the stores just opened up. They could see people opening up blinds and putting out their stuff in front of the windows. As he looked down the street he caught sight of the Shrieking Shag and dragged Mad along. After walking around for over an hour they sad down in _Three Broomsticks,_ and each ordered a butterbeer.

"Thank you, Madame Rosmertha" Oliver said as the smiling woman handed him his drink "Here it just tastes the best. It's different from anywhere else."

"Well I'm glad, anything for you, my dear!" she said smiling and walked away.

Both men were glad that it was still early and there were no young fans around to bother them. It didn't really bother Oliver, because he loved his fans, but sometimes he wished to "just be Oliver" again. The Oliver who nobody knew and who was just a person walking on the streets; not Oliver, the great Quidditch hero. At ten o'clock sharp their co-coach Marc entered the pup.

"Why did I know that you two would wait for me inside and not outside as I requested?", he muttered as they both stood, smiling.

"Let's just say that you worked with us long enough to guess our next move. Or we are just too predictable", Mad answered with a big smile still plastered on his face.

"Oh will you two just stop smiling like two love-struck teenagers and come with me to the castle? We still need to talk to the Headmaster before the game at one!"

"One? What the hell do you want to do there for three bloody hours!?" Oliver exclaimed.

"Well, Mad here" he gestured to their fellow friend "has never been to the school and so I agreed to give him a tour since he wants to send his daughter there someday!"

"But Sarah is three!" Oliver argued.

"Well, you can never start soon enough, can you? Why are you so concerned, anyway? Did you hate school that much so you do not want to go back there? If I had know I had asked Sam or Riley to come!"

"No, no, that's fine. But why did you pick me in the first place?"

"Well…you will know the people playing."

"I don't know coach. I mean, I never really had to deal with any opposing team members…" he mumbled but Marc waved it aside.

"You had to know their strengths and weaknesses. And besides, it is your former team playing!"

Oliver fell silent. He had not thought about that possibility before. How could he have been so stupid? He had been the only person that had left, so his former team was still up and playing, and there was no doubt in his mind that they would still be kick-ass players. They had made it to the Finals again and he felt a sense of pride in his chest. This would mean he would definitely have to see Katie. Maybe he would even get to talk to her face to face. He swallowed down a lump that had been forming in his throat and followed his coach and friend out of the door.

The sun was even brighter out than it had been earlier, and after the dark, cave-like light in the pub it was almost blinding, so they had to shield their eyes. On their way to the castle they stopped a couple of times to point out things for Mad who really enjoyed his morning. Oliver took a last look at the Shrieking Shag before it disappeared behind the tress as they walked further up to the castle. It took them about thirty minutes until they reached the school grounds and were greeted by a happy-looking Ravenclaw prefect, as Oliver could tell from the colors and the badge on his uniform he was wearing.

"Hello, Mister Dickson."

"Hello to you too, son. You can just call me Marc. What's your name?" Marc asked the boy.

"My name is Ben, sir. I am supposed to show you around and bring you up to the Headmaster's office. I am afraid he will not be able to talk to you in person, so the Headmistress Professor McGonagall will gladly receive you."

"McGonagall? She is still here? She was already teaching when I was a student myself! And I am already fifty!" Marc exclaimed.

A couple of minutes later they were walking across the wide field in front of the Quidditch Stadium. Oliver felt a sense of nostalgia rush through him as he looked at his former home. How many hours had he spent in these sacred halls (well, sacred to him anyways)? They had not met any students yet, which everybody was grateful for, but suddenly he could see the castle's big entrance doors swing open. Two read-dressed figures came out and quickly made their way to the stadium. His breath caught in his throat as he recognized the two of them.

It was Alicia Spinnet, a Middle-Eastern-looking girl that played left-hand chaser and a blonde-haired sixth year, Katie Bell. Her hair looked shorter and darker than he remembered and he could hear them laugh as they came nearer.

"Come on, Bell" Alicia shouted as they were racing down the uneven path "Angelina is going to kill us if we're late for her prep talk!"

"We're always late, Lish!"

"Well, that's the point!"

_Some things never_ _change!_ Oliver thought and smiled in amusement as he watched them rush through one of the doors at the stadium. Then his mile faded. It had only been a brief second he had seen her again, but he could already feel that tingling feeling in his stomach he always had upon seeing her. How could she still have such an effect on him after all these years? He had a family now after all!

He wasn't able to concentrate at anything after this. It all happened in a blur: walking through the corridors, the Great Hall, some of the Classrooms and even the Ravenclaw Common Room. Too many thoughts occupied his mind. He came out of his haze when they entered the familiar office McGonagall worked in. How many times had the professor summoned him down to talk to him? The most memorable moment had been when she had given him the captain's badge in his fifth year. Now the older woman stood behind her desk, smiling as they entered the room.

"Good afternoon, Mister Dickson" she welcomed the coach with a warm smile, which grew bigger when she spotted Oliver. "Mr. Wood! How wonderful to see you here! How are your wife and child?"

"Hello, professor" he acknowledged her and smiled in return. "They are very well, thank you."

She nodded ad turned to Marc. "I understand that you intent on watching the Finals game to scout for new players, is that right?"

"Correct. I owled the Headmaster to tell him of my plans and he instantly agreed, as usual."

"Very well, then. I will arrange seating for you in the teacher's seating area. We will have the player's parents seated there, as well."

Katie and Alicia burst through the main entrance and ran towards the locker rooms. Of course they were late for Angelina's lecture yet again. This time, however, they had a very good excuse. Sadly, they could only tell their team part of the story.

_McGonagall had summoned them to her office just as they had been on the stairs on their way out. Upon entering they found three other girls sitting in front of the professor's desk: One of them Katie recognized as Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend. Then she got a glimpse of that familiar blonde hair._

"_Charly!" Katie exclaimed, surprised and worried at the same time, "What are you doing here?"_

_Charly never got the chance to give her big sister an answer, as a very distressed looking professor entered the office, her eyes full of mixed emotions. With her was the elderly, beautiful white-haired lady that Dumbledore had introduced as a special guest from a far away place the night before. Everybody had been curious about her real identity, but they never found out. _

_McGonagall told them to take a seat in front of her desk, and that was when Katie got that familiar sinking feeling in her stomach again. Sitting down always meant bad news, at least for her._

"_What I am going to tell you now, is to never leave this room, you got to understand that!" the professor said while looking the girls straight in the eye. "You probably know of Mrs. Grana here." The girls nodded their heads. _

_The woman came forward with a small smile on her face and introduced herself: "Good to see you tonight, Ladies. You are probably very curious why you have to be here right now, so I will explain it to you. I am the one who send for you, because I have important news to tell you."_

_She paused for a moment as if to think about what to say next "You might have heard about the island of Atlantis before…"_

"_You mean the legendary Island that is the center of all magical power?" Hermione burst out._

"_Well, it isn't a legend. It exists. And the stories are only partially true." The mysterious women replied, smiling at the young Gryffindor._

_Katie just sat there, like the others, stunned, with her mouth hanging open slightly. Was she kidding? Apparently not._

"_I am Esjá-Grana, the Queen of Atlantis. I am here to look for prospective students to come with me and to be educated in the great, ancient knowledge and power of the island."_

"_So where do we come in? Do you need us to recommend people? Or do you want an opinion on someone?" Alicia asked. Who was she kidding? Didn't she get it? Katie's sinking feeling grew worse._

"_No, Dear. You are the ones I chose." They were speechless._

"_You got to understand that this is an great honor and opportunity for you." McGonagall said, but it was visibly in her eyes that she was panicking just as much as the young girls in front of her._

"_But if this is true…how are we getting there? When are we going to leave and how can we keep in contact with anybody if the island is really that hidden from the rest of the world as the legends say?" Alicia rambled on._

"_You will be leaving after you finished your studies in a month. A private escort will bring you right into the training facilities. And you will not have to worry about the contact to the outer world, as there will be none." Alicia and Katie looked at her in bewilderment "You are not to tell anybody of your whereabouts."_

"_But…how are they going to know-" Katie started but was cut off by the professor._

"_You will know in time, you don't have to worry about it. Just stay together in a group with the others once you leave the school grounds."_

Now they ran down the stairs on the main entranceway. Quidditch Finals all of the sudden didn't seem as important anymore as they ran across the field. Katie was so distracted by her thoughts that she did not spot the four figures walking by the stadium right away. When she did, however, she almost froze. This could not be.

There, walking in the middle of the grassy field in front of the stadium was Puddlemere United's co-coach Marc Dickson. With him were Mad Higgins, one of the chasers, and Oliver Wood. They were talking to Ben, one of the Ravenclaw prefects, and making their way to the castle.

"Come on, Bell! Angelina's going to kill us if we're late for her prep talk!"

"We're always late, Lish!" Katie argued.

"Well, that's the point!"

Katie was glad when they disappeared through the doors and into the locker rooms. Had he seen her? She had not seen him since the beginning of the summer holidays two years ago at the train station. With Elaine. What did he want here? They were scouting for new players, obviously. _Dammit, Bell! How thick can you be?!_

"Did you…did you see him?" So Alicia had spotted him right away, too. Katie could hear the sympathy in her friend's voice, as Alicia knew the whole story.

"Yeah…" she mumbled as they made their way down the corridor to the meeting room.

"It's going to be fine, Kate. If he is trying to talk to you or do anything, you have at least ten other people to beat the screaming daylights out of him!"

"I love you, too" Katie said, as they entered the meeting room and their unknowing friends turned their heads, smiling. The girls looked at each other, their hearts sinking and tears prickling at the back of their eyes as they remembered what had happened at their professor's office. Dear Merlin.

It was well past three o'clock when they headed for their seats. It had been great to talk to his professor again and Oliver was looking forward to the game. McGonagall had told him the Angelina Johnson, his former lead chaser, had been made captain and Ron Weasley, the Weasley twin's younger brother, was the new keeper.

As they were heading down to the field, trying not to be seen, Oliver spotted a familiar pair of red robes in the crowd. There, in front of the Gryffindor locker rooms and the entrance to their stand, Katie was standing at the wall talking to what looked like Ron Weasley. Her hand was on his shoulder and he merely nodded while she seemed to give him a lecture. As they came closer and waited in line to climb up the little tower, he was finally able to understand what they were talking.

"It's going to be fine, Ron! Don't worry!" he heard Katie say.

"Really? How do you bloody know that? What if I mess up like last time? Wood's shoes are so damn hard to fill!"

"Nobody expects you to! And, well, Wood does have pretty big feet!" Oliver chuckled to himself. "But remember…he had baby feet once, too! There was a time where you guys had the same shoe size, if you know what I mean!"

"I guess so… Do you think I will ever be as good as Wood? I though, you might know better, with being his girlfriend and all…" he trailed off and it took a minute until Katie responded.

"He played Quidditch before he could walk, Ron. But don't always think of you as unworthy…I have seen your moves and if you just get a little more confidence, you will be a fabulous keeper!"

"Are you telling me I have to be an arrogant git to be good at Quidditch?"

"Well, aren't all of us?"

"True."

"Then go and kick some Ravenclaw ass!"

The line was moving and it was now their turn to enter the stairs, so Katie and Ron quickly went out of sight. Oliver was really excited to see how the team had been holding up without him now more than ever. He had heard many unpleasant things from the professor before walking down to the pitch, and what he had just been observing confirmed his assumptions. He was just hoping that they would play well this time.

In all these years he had been at Hogwarts, he had never been up on one of the higher stands. Even though he was used to play in this height and was used to this perspective, he admired the good view you had from up here, compared to the lower stands the students occupied. He felt the warm feeling in his stomach again when he took in the familiar view and surroundings. He really had come home.

"This is a great stadium for a school" Mad's voice ripped him from his daydreams.

"Very true. But there are some really wealthy parents and supporters behind this school" Marc answered. "By the way, your professor told me that we are not the only ones scouting here today."

"Oh really?", Oliver asked, not surprised at all.

"They must have some freaking good players out there if there are ten scouts present, including us!"

They were silent for a bit, just watching the stands fill up before the game was going to start. They could hear Lee's cheerful voice through the speakers and Oliver could see the back of his head, since they were sitting on the same stand. Everybody seemed to be especially happy and excited for the game. Oliver was suddenly grateful to be here on the day of the Final. Now he had the opportunity to fully experience it, since he had always been playing through it before. Lee announced the players and in a blur of blue and red they submerged from the locker rooms. In the middle of the field they met up for the captains to shake hands.

They mounted their brooms, and after Madame Hooch blew her whistle, they sped into the afternoon air. Instantly, Lee's excited voice filled the stadium. On the opposite side Oliver could hear the Slytherins sing what appeared to be a tirade:

"Weasley cannot save a thing, he cannot even block a single ring…"

"_And Davies takes position of the Quaffle! He zooms past Johnson, passes Bell, passes Spinnet – oh come on guys; he's going for the goal! And…he scores_."

Perfect. Count on his former team to have the worst start into a game. This was not looking good at all.

Once her feet had left the ground, she felt free. All her worries and thoughts about what was to come were left on the soft, green surface of the filed beneath her. It still amazed her what an effect flying had on her and for a split second she was completely happy. Then reality hid her in the face. Hard.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all! Katie nervously looked around for her fellow teammates. Harry was flying somewhere up high and looking for the snitch. Alicia had just received the Quaffle back from a very embarrassed looking Ron and was now zooming at Angelina and herself. Where were the hell were Fred and George? If Ron didn't get a big burst of confidence within the next few minutes, they would be done.

She didn't have any time to think as the Gryffindor chasers were now on their way to the opposite side, dodging bludgers and opposing players. Katie was so frustrated that she threw the ball especially hard at the keeper. She had already turned around when she heard the cheer and Lee's happy voice blasting through the speakers – she had actually scored! With newly found confidence she crossed the field in a heartbeat. She reached their own goalpost and stopped when was sure that Ron could hear her voice.

"BABY SOES, RON, REMEMBER?" she screamed over the cheering crowd. He nodded with a grim look on his face.

The Ravenclaws were in position of the Quaffle again, but as if the first score had been a wake-up call, the Gryffindors started to fight back with a roar. A bludger that Fred had sent at him hit Roger Davies on the shoulder and he dropped the ball right into Angelina's waiting hands. Nothing seemed to stop her as she flew across the field and scored once again.

The Slytherins continued to sing and the Ravenclaws started a new attack on the goal that the Gryffindors were again not able to stop. Crossing her fingers, Katie closed her eyes for a second. _Come on, Ron, you can do it! Please!_ She opened them as a wave of loud cheering erupted from the Gryffindors. He had saved it! Grinning from ear to ear he passed the Quaffle back to Katie. It all went uphill from there. With newly found confidence, Ron blocked every single shot. The three chasers on the other hand were able to score more than once and it seemed as if the whole Gryffindor team was putting all their bottled up frustration from Umbridge's treatment into their game.

They were leading by over a hundred points after an exhausting two and a half hours and the warm sun was shining down on them. _Damn May for its warm afternoons!_ Katie thought as she once again sped after Alicia and Angelina in a complicated formation. They scored again. The Slytherins were slowly getting quieter and suddenly the crowd was silent. Both seekers were diving down towards the ground. They had seen the snitch! Holding her breath without realizing it, she watched them go down further and further.

When they were just about to crash on the ground they turned their brooms around and came speeding upwards again. Harry raised his arm in mid-air, waving the small golden object he had clutched in his hand. The stadium almost exploded. They had won! Katie released her breath she had been holding and sped towards the golden and red pile of human beings that slowly started sinking down together.

There was a new song erupting from the stands and the fellow students that were pouring on the field. Katie smiled when she heard it:

"Weasley is our king, Weasley is our king. He didn't let the Quaffle in! Weasley is our king!"

They had won! She still could not believe it. If only Oliver could see them now. He would be proud. _Crap, he DID see us! But where the hell is he?!_

Marc, Mad and Oliver made their way down to the pitch. They were surprised to see Dumbledore wasn't present. A proudly smiling McGonagall was there instead, holding on to the silver, shining cup that Oliver remembered holding over his head triumphantly after his last game in his seventh year. With tears in her eyes she handed it over to a wickedly grinning Ron who held it over his head instantly and another wave of cheer erupted through the stadium.

The field was a mess; there was no way to get through to any of the players. Everybody was taking pictures and the team had to pose multiple times. As the crowd finally took hold of Ron and put him and the cup on their shoulders to carry him to the castle, Marc sensed his chance.

"Get me the two beaters and the little blonde, guys!" he instructed his two companions.

Oliver swallowed hard. He wanted Katie? "But Coach," he started "We don't need a chaser right now…"

"So what? We might next year! So go!"

Mad and him tried desperately to push their way through the crowd that was still present at the scene. They had almost reached the Weasley twins, since their fairly tall figures were visible sticking out from the pack of people surrounding them, as the team slowly backed away towards the locker rooms. All of the sudden, Oliver spotted Roger Davies walking towards Katie and effulging her into a big hug. He could feel his insides screaming and his legs going numb.

"You alright, mate?" Mad asked after taking a look at his friend.

"Sure. Let's just wait a minute, okay?"

"Uh…alright?"

"Remember the story I told you about the girl I used to date?"

"Oh, you mean Katie?"

"Shhh! Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Well, you see…" And all of the sudden it clicked and Mad understood. His eyes went wide and he looked back and forth in between Oliver and Katie's retreating form that they were supposed to chase after.

"You mean that's…_her_?" Mad asked pointing at Katie. Oliver just nodded.

Mad grinned widely. "Blimey, the guys are going to have a feast!"

"Oh just shut it, will you?"

Suddenly Katie turned around from where she was standing with Roger and looked his way. Oliver's breath caught in his throat as he saw tears welling up in her eyes. Seconds later she was running in his direction, tears now freely running down her cheeks.

Katie saw Roger coming her way and could not help but smile at him. The two of them had developed a close friendship over the last two years after Oliver had left and everybody assumed they were a couple by the way they acted. Katie knew better. She liked Roger, with all her heart, but he was still just a friend. A very good friend. Somehow he knew that she wasn't ready to open up to another boy just yet. Both Angelina and Alicia had made fun of her once she had told them. They had called her a 'silly girl' for ditching Davies, that she was seventeen, not eighty and still in school; where, according to the both of them, you 'have fun' with guys.

'It's like a candy store where you can take as many samples as you want until you reach the counter and you have to decide on one you're sticking with!' Angelina had told her and made both Katie and Alicia blush.

Roger smiled once he had reached her and stuck out his hand for her to shake, before he hugged her. "Congratulations. Good game!"

"Why thank you, Mister Davies!" George chirmed in.

Roger grinned at him. Had he already forgotten that he had just lost to Gryffindor? Apparently so. When she looked around she spotted somebody in the crowd that she hadn't expected to see. Her eyes grew wide and almost instantly she could feel tears prickling at the back of her eyes. She remembered the meeting in McGonagalls office and her heart sank. After mumbling a quick apology to Roger and the others she took off in the direction the figure was standing.

Her vision was blurred from the tears streaming down her face as she stumbled across the still slightly crowed area. Somewhere she could hear her name being called, but she didn't care. All she cared about was him. Why was he here? Once she reached him, he smiled down at her with a sad smile and opened his arms for her. She literally fell into him and buried her head on his chest, taking in the familiar scent.

"Daddy!" was all she could choke out and he lovingly stroked her head. Would this be the last time?

"My Katie girl." He said and closed his eyes, fighting back the tears himself.

Katie finally pulled away to take a look at him. He was still pale, his short gray hair looked rough as always and his loving eyes seemed tired behind those frameless glasses of his. Katie guessed that he had lost even more weight and gained a few more wrinkles on his face, but to her he was still the most perfect Dad in the world. Being the fashionable person he had always been, he wore a pair of black pants and a clean white shirt that complemented him well. He was still holding on to her arms when he took in her complexion.

"You look good" he whispered, glad to see his daughter happy and in good health.

Suddenly her sister Izzy appeared next to him, carrying the one and a half year old Laura. Katie's eyes glazed over once more and her father had to wipe the tears from his daughters face as she kissed both her sister and Laura. Izzy handed her over and Katie put her on her hip. Roger joined the four of them and Katie finally introduced her good friend to her father. From the look on his face she could tell that he liked Roger. It was a similar look he bore on his face once he had met Oliver the summer after they had started dating. _Damn, was Oliver still here?_

"Katie! Hey, Katie!" she heard Angelina call her name and she turned around to face her captain.

"There's somebody who wants to talk to us. Come, quick!"

Katie handed Laura back to Izzy and walked over to Angelina. And then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him. There he was, standing next to his coach and fellow teammate, looking as good as ever in his shirt and baggy pants. As if he had felt her eyes on him he caught her gaze. She could not read his expression and to her it was a mixture of uncertainty, sadness and…regret? She must have gone mad. She quickly looked away and made her way to the blonde woman in the turquoise robe looking at both Angelina and her with great interest.

He felt her looking at him and he searched for her eyes. They widened when she recognized him, just as they always had when she was surprised. He had felt as if his heart was about to stop when she had been running at him. Soon, however, he had realized that she was not running _to_ him, but to her father standing a few feet away from him. Her face was pale from crying and Oliver couldn't help wondering why. What was it that caused Katie, a person who he had always known to be strong and happy, to show such emotions? His coach interrupted his thoughts as he elbowed him in the side.

"Hello! Great timing guys, they're gone! That's Amanda Harkins, she scouts for the Harpies!" he growled, pointing at the woman talking to Angelina and Katie.

"The Harpies?" Mad asked, surprised.

Marc mumbled something and took off after Fred and George who were just about to enter the locker rooms, Oliver and Mad right on his heels.

"Hey boys, wait up!" Marc called after them and they turned around with a confused look on their faces. They finally recognized him and their eyes went wide. Then they saw Oliver and their grin widened.

"Hey, dear captain!" Fred said (or was it George?) "Fancy seeing you again!"

"Hey, how are you guys?" they both stepped up and clapped Oliver on the shoulder. Marc cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"My name is Marc Dickson" he introduced himself (how unnecessary) " Great game you played out there!"

"Thank you, sir." They answered.

"I am here on the behalf of Puddlemere United. And let me tell you, after your performance, we would like to welcome you in our team if you'd like. We'd be more than interested to have you on board."

The twins looked at each other. Obviously they had never thought about the possibility to play professionally. They seemed to come to the same conclusion right away and smiling, they turned back to the coach.

"We're honored by your offer, Mister Dickson-" one started

"-But we already have plans to open up our own business and we don't think – " the other one piped in.

"- That we would have time to practice five hours a day as our dear captain Oliver here."

Marc's face fell, but he recovered instantly. He nodded his head, accepting their decision. He gave them a small smile and much to Oliver's dismay, turned and ran after Roger Davies. He could already feel the anger boiling inside. He certainly had seen _this guy_ hug Katie in a non-platonic way. As Marc was occupied talking to the young Ravenclaw captain, Oliver turned to the twins.

"So…how has everything been going?"

"Pretty well, actually." Fred said, smiling.

"Probably not as well as it has for you, though." George added "But do you really want to make small talk with _us_? Or is this about Katie?" Damn the twins for their stupid sensitivity.

"Uh, well…"

"You see, Mr. Wood…all we can officially tell you that she has been fine-"

"-Grew into a very fine young woman-"

"-Very responsible, I might add-"

"-And she has many brothers and friends taking care of her."

"What about this Davies guy…" Oliver started, but they immediately held up their hands in protest.

"That's something you have to ask her yourself. None of our business."

Oliver turned around and searched the grounds for her familiar form. She was still talking to Amanda Harkins. The twins watched him with identical, knowing grins.

"Do you think-?" Oliver stuttered and they just nodded their heads.

Taking a deep breath, Oliver walked over to Izzy and Mr. Bell. They saw him approaching. Izzy was sending him death glares and he figured that she was murdering him in her mind. Mr. Bell just looked older and very tired, but had a small smile on his face.

"Hello, son. It's good to see you," he said. Izzy just glared at him with the little girl sitting on her hip.

"I'm very good, thank you, sir. How have you been?" Oliver asked.

"Keeping up with life" he answered and grimaced.

Suddenly, it dawned on Oliver why Katie had been so emotional earlier. One year ago from today, her mother had disappeared and had turned up dead two months later. She had been murdered by a group of Death Eaters. He remembered that her parents always came for the last game of the season and this year her mother couldn't. Oliver had read about it in the Newspapers. He could tell that William Bell had suffered a great deal from it.

"How is your career doing? And how is your family?" Katie's father questioned him.

"I was promoted from the reserve team last December. I'm now the regular keeper. And Elaine and Vincent are really well, thank you."

"Is that so?" Oliver winced at Izzy's accusing tone.

"I guess I deserved that one." He mumbled, but he could already see a smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes you did. I mean, what do you expect? I'm the big sister. You screwed up. Deal with it."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I've heard that before. But I guess you are punishing yourself anyway. You have to live with Elaine. That's bad enough. I almost feel sorry for you." Oliver could not help but chuckle softy.

He sensed some movement behind his back and when he turned, he saw Katie standing in front of him, a surprised and somewhat quizzical look on her face. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

"Katie," Oliver whispered softly and she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Wood," she acknowledged him.

"We're going to be waiting for you back there…" Izzy informed her and pointed to a couple of rocks right next to the lake.

"It was nice seeing you again, son. Take care," Mr. Bell said as they turned to leave and Izzy acknowledged him with a short nod.

"Look, Katie-" Oliver began, but was cut off when she started speaking.

"How are you?" she asked and he was surprised by the sincerity in her voice.

"I'm, uh, good. Thanks. And you?"

"I'm fine. Look, Oliver, I don't know what you want from me-"

"I just wanted to talk to you, find out how you are. Or is that illegal?"

"Why? Why do you do that?" He closed his eyes. How could she not see that?

"Because I care, Katie!"

She hung her head in defeat. Her silence was pure torture to him. With his index finger he gently pulled up her chin to force her to look up, but her gaze was still fixed on the ground.

"Please look at me, _Kates_." A jolt of pain shot through her body at the use of his special nickname for her. Crystal blue eyes met warm pools of chocolate brown as their gazes locked. He could see tears sparkling in her eyes. He had to ask.

"What's the deal with Davies, Katie?"

She pulled away instantly. Count on Oliver to ruin everything. Again. Her expression hardened, her brows furrowed.

"That's none of your business!"

"Are you guys going out?"

"If so, why would you care?!"

"So you're not?" Both were getting angry and people started staring. Katie closed her eyes, trying to fight her anger.

"Oliver, do you expect me to stay single for the rest of my life? Do you want me to join a nunnery or something?!"

"No! It's just –"

"I really don't see why you would have the right to say anything. It's not like we're still dating or…or even close friends!"

Why did he have to ruin everything? They were fighting the first time they saw each other again after two years! And this was going to be the last time she would ever see him, so why did he have to pick a fight instantly?? Then and there she decided to leave before it would get out of hand. She knew deep down that both of them had not sorted out their feelings towards one another, she had known that since the break-up.

They were in need to talk it through, but she knew there wouldn't be any time left, before… . She wanted to have a good memory of the last time seeing him, not a terrible fight that left both of them crying at night. So she did the only things she knew would do the trick: Lying.

"There is nothing more between us, Oliver Wood." She could see him flinch at the use of his full name "You are not my father, brother, or boyfriend and therefore, you don't get to tell me what I got to do or don't. You have your family and career to look after, so I would appreciate it if you keep out of my life!" He just looked at her shocked and she knew she had to act fast or she would break down herself, "Good luck."

She could not bring her to say 'Goodbye' or 'Have a nice life' – it just didn't sound right. He seemed speechless and she quickly saw her chance to disappear without enduring one of his smart retorts. She could, however, see the look in his eyes. It was a mixture of sadness, hurt and wonder. She just hoped that he didn't catch the lie and hurried down into the locker rooms to change.

She lied. He could see it in her eyes and the way she avoided his when she spoke. Her eyes were her great weakness, because they were like a mirror that showed what she was really thinking. He had always been able to read her, and she hadn't changed. Now he was still standing where she had left him, watching her disappear into the locker rooms without waiting for a response. Why was she acting like this?

He turned around to look for his colleagues. They were supposed to meet their families down at the village's pub in half an hour.

On their way down, Marc and Mad discussed the possible new candidates they found for their team.

"Why did you let those two beaters just slip away? They were brilliant!" Mad wanted to know and Marc just smirked at him.

"I like people that play very well, as you might guess. But I really admire those who know what they want. And those two certainly did! They turned down a well-paid Quidditch career, so they must have a damn good future ahead!"

"Or they were just plain stupid. Then again, a pro career is not for everyone."

All three of them laughed at Mad's comment and then fell silent while taking in the surrounding scenery. They were walking down the little path they had been coming up and the sun coated everything with its golden evening light. Oliver realized how much he had missed this. He had basically lived here after the age of eleven, although he had always returned home over Christmas and during summer break. Yet still, he had spent most of his time away at this castle.

The sun had already set when they finally reached Hogsmeade. A welcoming glow came from _The Three Broomsticks,_ where they would meet up with their families. Marc always loved to celebrate a little after a day's work and therefore had decided to meet up at the pub afterwards. Upon entering, they spotted the women at once in the far backhand corner. His wife Holly was red haired and had sparkling green eyes that worked well with the green robe she wore this evening. Elaine was sitting next to her with her dark hair up in a loose bun and a big smile on her face. Oliver gave her a quick kiss on the cheek after sitting down. Mad was divorced and still single, so he just sat down next to his friends.

"Where's Vince?" Oliver whispered into Elaine's ear.

"My Mom's," she answered and turned to everyone, "How was it? Did you guys find any good candidates? Who was playing anyway?"

"Ravenclaw against Gryffindor," Oliver answered, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Oh my, you probably cheered for my former house then!" Elaine exclaimed sarcastically, "Who won?"

"Gryffindor did, but the Ravenclaws were pretty damn good, too! And this is why we scouted Roger Davies; who, if I'm not mistaken, is their captain!" Marc answered cheerfully.

"Davies has always been an extraordinary player!" Elaine agreed.

"Well, he was also always a great brick!" Oliver stated and Elaine looked at him warningly. Mad just chuckled.

"Old rivalry is the least thing I need on my team, you hear that, Wood?" Marc semi-mockingly warned him with his finger raised.

They stayed until late at night, discussing the game and the new players they found. Oliver was glad that Marc had forgotten about Katie after talking to Davies and Cho Chang. He was still thinking over their last conversation in his head and made a note to write her a letter. If she did not want to talk to him in person, maybe she would read a letter? He highly doubted it, but it was his only chance.

Katie and Alicia were quiet during the last few days at school. Angelina and the twins were very worried about them and although they tried to talk to their friends, both girls seemed to drift away further each day. They had an excuse for their brooding – it was their last few days at Hogwarts! Angelina had decided she would start a career at the Holyhead Harpies, and was constantly nagging the others for their career choices. She could not believe that Katie had turned the offer down that the turquoise-robed witch had made her. The Black girl would not accept the excuse that Katie would rather be a healer. The day they were handed their diplomas, Angelina tried to talk to her once more.

"You are William Bell's daughter, Katie! He played for England and now he is coaching the national team! You will get rusty in the boring hospital!"

"So what? Just because my Dad played doesn't mean I have to! My mother was a healer, so I can be one, too!"

"It's a waste of talent! But you still have time to think about it."

The ceremony was short and uneventful; most parents were absent due to the recent events at the Ministry. They were standing on a little stage that was put up on the middle of the Quidditch pitch and were called forward to receive their roll of parchment. Katie had imagined this day since she Bill Weasley had been the first person she knew to go to Hogwarts. Somehow she had imagined it to be something special, but right now she just felt defeated and sad.

They had to leave school the day after. Angelina was moody all day and when they finally got on the train at Hogsmeade station, tears were falling from her eyes. Both Katie and Alicia were tearing up as well, both because of Angelina and because of their own departure. They shared a compartment with Lee and the twins and passed their time with multiple games of Exploding Snape.

The journey was almost coming to an end when, suddenly, Charly came bursting through their department door: "Katie, Alicia? Could you come with me? My friends want to ask you something!"

"Oh sweetie, can't they come to us if it is so important?" Alicia suggested, but the blonde girl just shook her head.

"We can just go, Alicia, it's okay" Katie said when she saw the look on her sisters face.

She looked at Alicia, who seemed a little confused at first, but soon got what her friend tried to tell her. They got up and followed Charly out the door into her compartment four doors down the corridor. As they entered, they found Hermione, the two Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuff that they had already met at McGonagalls office before the Quidditch Finals, sitting on the benches. All of them seemed just as nervous as Katie and Alicia and the two figured that the other's faces mirrored their own.

"So why are we here-?" Alicia asked.

She had not even finished the sentence when the train was slowing down. The lights were flickering when it came to a screeching halt. Katie could feel heart beat in her chest as if it could come out of her mouth at any second. The Ravenclaws were shaking and whispering nervously as the window was forced open from the outside. A cloaked figure appeared in the opening and for a split second Katie thought that Dementors had stopped the train once again.

The figure dropped the hood and revealed a blond haired boy about her age. He was rather good looking and had a big smile plastered on his face as he addressed the scared girls: "Hey Ladies, ready to go?"

The next day, an article appeared in the Daily Prophet that shocked the nation almost as much as the break-in at the Ministry of Magic:

_Death Eaters Attack Students_

_Not even our children are save anymore. Yesterday, the Hogwarts Express, the train transporting the young students of the School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, has been attacked on their way home for the summer. About an hour outside of London, a group of about ten people stopped and entered the train, as claimed by eyewitness second-year student Collin Greevy. Today the rumors have been confirmed that it might possibly be a group of Death Eaters. There have not been any casualties and nothing has been destroyed or damaged. Unfortunately, Gryffindor seventh years Alicia Spinnet and Katherine Bell, and her first year sister Charlotte Bell, Ravenclaw fourth years Ruth Sterling and Sarah Springs, as well as third years Mary O'Connor (Hufflepuff) and Hermione Granger (Gryffindor) have been missing since the incident and are now being searched by the Ministry. Please, if you know anything about their whereabouts or who might have taken them, contact the Bureau of Missing Persons immediately! They are missed dearly._

A picture of the smiling girls had been included in the article, and they were waving and smiling at the readers. The Weasley family sat at the kitchen table in complete shock, since they had already lost so many friends in the battle. Mrs. Weasley had considered these girls her own; she felt defeated and was unable to eat for days.

Oliver received the news like most, while he was reading the newspaper early in the morning as always. He froze and it felt as if his whole body had gone numb. The white coffee mug fell to the floor with a loud crash, alarming Elaine who came storming into the kitchen, and spilling the brown liquid all over the white tiles on the kitchen floor. Slowly, it formed a little puddle, remaining untouched while the man's quiet sobs were consoled by his wife's soothing whispers.

**Well, that is it! I hope you liked it and if you did (or didn't) please, tell me so!**

**Oh, about the 'commencement' thing…I'm not sure how those are held in the UK, but my sister (here in Germany) just got hers handed over like the ceremony I wrote here. My commencement in the States was different (with cap and gown and what not), but I doubt it'll be like this. **


End file.
